Time's Child
by athenesolon
Summary: The first chapter to this story is actually "Flight from California."  It is a sequel to Superman II: The Donner Cut but also a bit of a re-write.  I'll explain in more detail in my author's note.
1. Flight to Metropolis

"Welcome to Trans World Airlines flight 1978 to Metropolis, NY via Saint Louis," chirped the redheaded flight attendant at the counter. "Please make your way to the ticket counter for boarding."

Lois closed her dictionary and slipped her draft of the article on the earthquake and resulting aftermath into her carry-on and gathered her items before making her way to the plane entrance. She settled herself into the cushions of her chair and pulled a journal and pen out of her purse. 'Never go anywhere without writing materials… you never know when a story will break,' was one of Lois' mantras of journalism. The medium-sized leather bound sheaf she pulled out was not the notebook she used for stories but rather private musings which are not meant for publication. Considering the thoughts running through her mind about her mild-mannered coworker and his consistent disappearing act she didn't think it would be wise to write her thoughts in her normal journal_. 'Even if something this earth-shattering was newsworthy I wouldn't want ANYONE to know this,'_ Lois thought.

Opening her journal to the first empty page she drew a line down the middle of the Page. One side she title: "Clark Kent" and the other "Superman." Lois closed her eyes and first thoughts were of what Superman looked like. The image she conjured up was none other than the impish face from their first interview. She remembered his black windswept hair with a loose curl over his brow just begging to be brushed out of the way. His smirk when he flirted with her about being the first to know about any girlfriends. She wrote down, "black hair" and "flirts with me," in the "Superman" column and closed her eyes again to think back to the flight just in time for the plane to start speeding down the runway. As the plane rose off of the ground, shedding gravity as it leapt into the sky she remembered him catching her in his arms when she had briefly slipped from his fingers. _'His eyes are quite an unusual shade of blue,' _Lois mused. She wrote down "Eyes: Blue and bright in intensity." Finally she wrote down the height he gave her during her interview "6'4" and "broad shoulders."

Switching her train of thought to Clark she tried to conjure up an image of him and found it a bit harder. In some ways she liked to think that she knew him pretty well but for some odd reason she couldn't seem to get a handle on him. Finally she remembered that he did have black hair only he tended to have it smartly parted off to the side. "Black hair" Lois wrote down followed soon thereafter with "glasses." She had to think a bit but she remembered watching him a little bit during their date the day of the interview. She had been so excited by the prospect of her interview with Superman that he hadn't realized she had said she would go out with Clark. She let her mind wander back to the date with Clark Kent:

"_Lois- for goodness sake didn't you hear me knocking?"_

"_Uh huh?"_

"_Uh, Lois we di-did have a date for tonight, remember?"_

"_Oh."_

"_Lois?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_You haven't been…?" Clark mimed taking a drink of wine._

"_Oh, no. No."_

"_I certainly hope not. Well, let's push off shall we?"_

"_I better go get a coat."_

"_Ok."_

'_I went to get that coat and when I came back Clark had his glasses in his hand. There was something very familiar about that face. I don't know why I didn't see it before.'_ Smirking Lois thought, _'he probably thought it was cute that I got as frazzled as I did… assuming Clark is indeed Superman that is. Wait a minute, was I _that_ out of it to not realize that he hadn't actually set a date for that evening?'' _She added a title to the second page "odd things in Re: to Clark." Beneath it she added a number "One" and wrote "Did I _actually_ set a date to go out with Clark the day of interview? I don't remember doing so."

Lois sat back and contemplated her "Night with Superman" article a moment. In that article Lois briefly mentioned her memory of a train ride across Kansas. She closed her eyes and let the memory unfold:

_Bored out of her mind with the Kansas landscape Lois was using her binoculars to try and find oil derricks on the horizon. Suddenly a boy crossed her vision. Quickly plopping the binoculars onto her lap she gawked before getting her mind together, tugged on her mom's arm and pointed out the window, "Mom, lookit that!"_

"_Look at what, Lois?"_

"_I saw a boy run as fast as the train! Faster even!"_

"_Hu-ho… Lois Lane you have a writer's gift of invention, I'll say that for you."_

"_But, But-"_

_He dad cut in tired of Lois' supposed tall tale, "Uh Lois, read your book."_

"_No one ever believes me," Lois said sullenly and pulled her book up but her mind was whirling, 'Who was he? How could he run so fast?' and a sense that the boy was significant to her future all flashed through her mind._

_The conductor came into the Pullman car, "Now stopping at Smallville, Kansas. Next stop Topeka."_

'_Clark once told me that his mother lived on a farm out in Kansas. Was he that boy?'_ Lois wrote down next to number two, "boy in Kansas…Clark?" Beside number three Lois wrote, "Never around when Superman is… when Superman is gone Clark comes back with a lame excuse or occasionally something for me."

Going back to the list where she was focusing on looks Lois closed her eyes and brought the image of Superman and then mentally added glasses and altered his red and blue to be a business suit and tie in her mind. Lois' eye sprang open and she gasped in shock. '_There's no doubt in my mind that Clark Kent is Superman,'_ Lois thought. _'I wonder what that means though,'_ Lois continued. _'How much of Clark Kent is real? How much of Superman? Superman has always claimed never to lie, that means that if he's telling the truth then there _has _to be an overlap in terms of how he acts.' _

Lois turned a page in her journal and wrote 'Commonalities between Clark and Superman" and underlined it. Next to number one she wrote, "Kind." Remembering back to the mugging Lois realized that as soon as he saw the gun pointed as Lois he put himself between her and the mugger. Beneath "Kind" she wrote "protects me." Lois leaned back and looked out the plane window and felt the gentle sway of the plane as it banked and corrected course. 'Clark would shyly ask me out on a date while Superman would flirt shamelessly.' Underneath that she wrote, "Flirts with me as Superman, takes me out on dates as Clark-both sides of the same coin?"

Finally at a loss to write anything else she allowed he mind to wander over the idea of Clark as Superman and what that might mean. As she contemplated the idea her hand moved across an empty page, doodling as it stroked the pencil against the ivory lined parchment. _'The good thing about Clark being Superman is that I can actually _be_ in a relationship with Superman,' _the romantic in her thought. Lois stopped doodling and placed the notebook and pencil in her purse and laid the seat back to relax. She barely noticed that the drawings were of Superman's symbol.


	2. Time and Again

Ok, I've decided that I didn't like the chapter which preceded this (which was only a paragraph or two of exposition) so I'll just explain what happened in a nutshell. Superman flew up into space and pushed the nuclear bomb which blew up the phantom Zone releasing Zod, Non and Ursa and caught the crystal and brought it back to his fortress for safekeeping. While there he muses on how Lois figured out his secret identity as Superman (or rather as he thinks of it -as explained in the Donner Cut- of Superman's hidden identity as mild-mannered Clark Kent). A previous reviewer rightly pointed out that there was a fair amount of re-hashing here and she did have a point however it is the consequence of time repeating itself somewhat. Unless Clark can begin to alter the actions of people around him it will be just one big case of deja vu.

_**Bullpen in the morning  
**_

Despite his best effort, Clark still found himself late for his day job all over again, _'If only I could have convinced that man not to jump,' _Clark lamented while listening to Jimmy expound on his adventure in California. Clark hunched over as much as he could to try and make himself look smaller and slunk against the wall hoping Lois wouldn't notice his stance.

Lois glanced at the newspaper, _'I can't think of a better way of revealing that I know besides showing him this,' _Lois thought as she looked at the picture of Superman. On it she had drawn a pair of glasses, hat and a suit, making it obvious just who was under the uniform.

"Lane! Kent! Get in here!" shouted Perry from his office.

Clark threw his hat and overcoat onto the coat rack before following Lois into Perry's office, "How are you Lois?"

"Oh just Super, thanks," Lois said with a smirk and a wink.

Clark quirked an eyebrow at her then turned towards Perry. He found himself surprised but not shocked by her response.

Perry White looked at this watch and turned towards his two favorite reporters. "You're late this morning Kent," Mr. White said gruffly.

"Sorry Mr. White… I got stuck in traffic," Clark said.

"Hmm… that's a new one," Lois murmured to herself.

Clark looked at Lois. "Excuse me?" he said as he forgot to let her comment pass without incident.

"I mean as opposed to: 'I had to make a phone call' or 'I was locked in the bathroom,' or…"

Clark forced an odd look onto his face despite the sinking feeling that it was his continuous disappearing act that gave him away, "What are you talking about?" Clark said. Lois had obviously been onto him for some time and there was no way around it.

Perry cut into their bantering with a wry look at their interaction, "If you want to bicker, that's great because I got just the assignment for you. You're going to pose as a honeymoon couple in Niagara Falls to get an expose on the newlywed racket. Some of those hotels up there are bilking these kids for every cent they can get."

"That's a great Idea, Mr. White," Lois gushed over the idea, _'that will give me an opportunity to get really close to him and maybe get him to share a little more.'_

"But Mr. White I'm right in the middle of my series on the City Council…"

"The decision's been made now I gotta go. Six lousy photos and Olsen wants to hit me up for a raise…"

Clark tried to follow Perry before he realized that it was futile. He turned and subtly moved to the window Lois jumped out of the last time he had gone through this, Clark quietly turned the lock on the window before he said, "Don't you look like the cat who swallowed the canary this morning_." 'Hopefully a lock on the windows is enough to keep her from doing what she did last time,'_ Clark thought but then continued ruefully, _'but when Mad Dog Lane gets her teeth in a bone she won't let go.'_

"Canary? No. More like something in blue."

"What are you talking about?"

Lois walked over to the desk where Clark was standing and dropped the newspaper onto Perry's desk. There as he knew it would be was the picture of himself as Superman. As she had done the last time she had drawn a business suit, glasses and hat onto the picture making it a perfect duplicate of Clark. "Get the picture?"

_'I guess the stance wasn't the reason she knows it's me.'_ He thought before he said, "So I look like him… what's your point?" He hope he could throw her off his trail by making it sound like he was offended that his "romantic rival" looked so much like him.

Taken aback by the tone which seemed so incongruent to Clark Kent she had to think for a second. "My point is _you _are Superman."

"You think I'm Su-Superman?"

"Think? I'd bet my life on it. Literally," she started to move toward one of the open windows he hadn't closed. Knowing what she was about to do he went to circumvent her. Quickly, but not so quickly that he would show that he was indeed Superman, he jogged to the window she was heading for and stood in front of her.

"Lois, what are you doing? Superman or not I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not worried, Superman," Lois threw back at him as she turned to the other window and unlocked. At the same moment, Clark rushed to her side and clasped her hand over the lock. A spark of attraction shivered through them. Both of them looked down at heir joined hands and then back at each other.

After a momentary pause Clark said in a low voice between the more frantic tone of Clark Kent and the lower timbre of Superman, "What else besides looks makes you think I'm Superman?"

Thrown for a loop she wrinkled her eyebrows_. 'I'd never really thought about what sort of characteristics they share. I don't think they have any beyond looks and they both like me.'_ Another thought rose unbidden that she couldn't hold back, "You have such an unusual shade of blue eyes, Clark. The only person I've seen with that color is Superman himself."

Clark blushed but still tried to keep control of the situation and responded, "But what is it about me that makes you think I'm him besides the physical? Is that all? If so then you _really_ need to think about what makes Superman 'super' before thinking I'm him."

Taken aback by his response she looked at him with new eyes. _'Superman's actually insecure about what I think of him.' _Lois recognized that Clark had never at any time outright lied but tried to prevaricate and throw her off his track. _'All right I'll play this your way.'_ She decided to back away from the subject for the time being. Looking down, she slowly pulled her hand out from under his, "I guess I hadn't thought that far just yet."

Relieved but also disappointed with her response he threw on a pleasant but very fake Clark smile, "Good, now why don't we go home and get packed for Niagara. It sounds like Mr. White's already made the travel accommodations."

_**Time Loop**_

_**Prepping for Niagara **_

"Let's see…two dresses for dinners, hiking shoes for the trails, one casual dress, two pairs of casual slacks, one pair of sturdy hiking slacks, three tops, one pair of heeled shoes made for dancing…" Lois mused as she unlocked the door and headed for her garment bag and suitcase, "Great, I'm going to have to pull out that god-awful Easter suit to travel in aren't I?" she said with a roll of her eyes. Heading towards the closet she opened it with a sense of excitement, "Hmmm… not that one it makes me look too fat, ugh no, what was I thinking when I bought that one? Mayyybee…." Said Lois when she pulled out the blue chiffon dress. She continued putting dresses back and throwing the options out onto the bed when she turned around to look at the options.

Going over to the dresser there was one item she usually never went without when on an assignment with a male co-worker where they were forced to share a room. Slowly pulling open the drawer she pulled out the Ladysmith. Slowly she brushed her hand over it contemplating whether or not to stow it in her overnight luggage. 'I don't think I would complain if Clark was Superman but at the same time I wonder if I should try and be pragmatic about the whole thing. I mean he hasn't said outright that he's Superman, just to think about what it would mean to be involved with Superman.'

"To bring the gun or not. I suppose I could just load it with blanks just in case." Lois nodded her head decisively. Her decision made, Lois placed the gun in the special case with the bullets in one box and the gun in the other before carefully packaging it between her shoes and her rolled underwear.

_**Prepping for Niagara (Kal-El's Fortress of Solitude)*re-written on 3/1**_

"Father I have done something which I believe you should be made aware of."

"Speak my son so I might understand."

"I have turned back time and fixed what became a grave error on my part but not everything has been altered. I fell in love with a human woman and chose to become one of them so that my mission would not become a barrier to our continued affection. When I did so I found that your enemies, Zod, Ursa and Non had been released from the Phantom Zone and had taken over the world. I came back to you and you gave your remaining power so that I might be allowed to defeat them. I did so and then turned back time so that I could capture the nuclear device which caused their release as well as to fix the destruction which had been wrought by your enemies. In addition to this I attempted to prevent Lois Lane from discerning my identity. I believed that the reason she had discovered my identity previously was due to my stance and the tardiness to my cover job at the paper. Considering she has once again ascertained my identity I am certain that it is something that must be dealt with in another manner."

"Some things are meant to be immutable, my son. For example, if you and a woman have produced a child in the previous timeline that remains and must be conceived in this one or else grave consequences will occur from the altered timeline."

Kal-El's eyes widened in shock, "But how is that possible?"

"You became a fixed point when you went back in time and altered it. Anything you directly created will remain in both worlds when it comes to conception of life. It is something that is unique to all time-travelers. You have found that while some things have changed and for the better there are others which you cannot force to change. You have created a loop which _must_ be closed."

"Is there a way to determine whether we must still be… intimate?" Kal-El said a little hesitatingly. Despite his Kryptonian origins he had been raised by human parents, parents who taught him that intimacy was not something to be talked about aloud and was considered something special.

"It will take but a minute to determine whether a time loop was created."

"If I do then what of Lois? I can't leave her pregnant with a child without finding some way to provide for her. I suspect even on Krypton it was seen as imperative that a child have both parents in his or her life."

Jor-El looked down towards the floor of the Fortress with what seemed to be a look of regret, "I do not know how else to help you in this instance, my son. For this reason I forbade you from creating an attachment with a human."

A soft voice which Kal-El had never heard before echoed through the Crystal Hall, "I believe this is something that I must speak with him on Jor-El." Clark turned to find a woman with curled hair and soft eyes of a grey-green reflected within one of the oversized crystals of the fortress. "I am Lara, your mother and the custodian of the Kryptonian cultural archives, Kal-El."

"What can I do? I love her but I cannot betray my mission. Isn't there some way that I might have both her love and my mission?"

"Does she understand the significance of your status, Kal-El? Does she understand that you must leave at all hours, that she might not have a moment's peace? Even if a child were even possible, would you and she be able to give him or her enough love and discipline to raise them to both control their powers and morally uphold your mission even if they choose not to don the uniform?"

"I do not know" Kal-El answered honestly. "This is something that we must talk on. The last time I entered into this in haste. I shall not do so again."

"That is what I had hoped you would say," said Lara with a soft smile on her face, "if you decide that you would still choose to be a part of her life and love then bring her to us so that we might fully help her understand what will be required of her in this life."

Jor-El's stern voice broke through their conversation, "You turned back time twice did you not?" he intoned angrily.

Kal-El raised his head slightly in defense of his actions, "Yes I did."

"Had you not turned back time initially you would have gone back to Smallville and reunited with Lana Lang. You and she would have been parents."

"Lana?" Kal-El said with shock in his is voice. I haven't heard from her in years. Why in the world would I go back?"

Jor-El ignored the comment and continued, "As you did turn back time and saved Lois Lane she was pregnant at the time you altered the timeline. Whom you choose is of no consequence however."

Kal-El looked at Jor-El with incredulity at the statement. The AI of Lara flickered from a moment as she loaded the relevant data on the time streams into her matrix before saying in a gentler tone, "I would disagree with your assessment of whether or not it matters whom he fathers his child. In the original timeline he never informs Lana of his identity as Superman and all that entailed. Lana grew to despise him for his continuous absences and taught her children to be disappointed in him. It eventually grew to destroy much of what you have attempted to build by sending him here. Lois on the other hand is well aware of his identity as Superman and I believe that makes the raising of their children much more stable. If the end goal is to continue to make him an example for others to follow, then the knowledge of his identity to the mother of his children will allow them to fully be aware of their heritage from Krypton as well as allow them to become examples to the next generation."

"Would it not make just as much logic to have him reveal his identity to Lana Lang when the time comes?"

"The fact of the matter is that Lois of the house of Lane is more important to your son. Can you not see it in his face when he speaks of her? One thing I have noted from the timelines represented is that she holds a special place in his heart. He will always return to her. No matter the cost. From the lines I see _this_ is the one which best moves their future and their progeny's future towards what you have set out for him."

Kal-El closed his eyes in both regret and blooming desire. The weight of what must be done was both a burden and a delight. Wearily Clark replied, "I must go." With that said Kal-El flew back to Metropolis to pack and meet Lois back at the office.

_**Back at Clark's Apartment**_

Clark landed on his balcony and strode to his closet. He pulled out his various suits. He shook his head when he realized the suits he pulled out were not something he would take to Niagara if he had the choice and placed two-thirds of them back. Digging further in the back he found a white dinner tuxedo he once bought on a whim and never used. He had planned on saving it until he could convince Lois to join him on a date to the Gold Room but Lois never seemed interested. Now might be the time to dust it off. He laid it next to the black dinner tuxedo that he usually wore for nice occasions and looked pensively as the suits with his chin in his hand. Should he be Kal-El or office Clark? Clark made his decision and threw his other suit and clothes back into the closet before he latched his suitcase and strode to the door. In mere seconds he was gone.

_**In the Honeymoon Suite **_

"Complimentary champagne," a "Complimentary corsage…"

Clark nervously paced the lower level of the suite, "Oh, sure. Everything's complimentary until you get the bill," Clark said slightly derisively. _'I can't believe I let myself get carried away and not think of the consequences. The ironic thing is that the consequences haven't even happened yet.' _While still intrigued at the prospect of being a father he was also quite nervous. Never had it been so certain that their coming together would be fated due to his own actions in a future that never happened. Unconsciously he crossed his arms tightly against the whirl of thoughts.

Lois looked over at Clark, _'I've never seen him this wound up before, not even as Clark at his most nervous and shy.'_ She walked over to Clark and brushed her hand down his firm biceps lightly to get his attention, "relax Clark…"

"I am perfectly relaxed…" Clark said distractedly.

"Then unclench your fist," Lois replied gently with a soft smile on her face.

Clark looked down at his hand, slowly unclenched it and took a deep breath to calm himself, _'I can do this. I can be a father. I can be a part of her life as much as I can while still balancing my duty to the world. But would Lois be able to handle only a part-time father and husband?'_

Lois continued oblivious to the internal musings that ran through Clark's mind. "Listen, we're reporters, right? We're here to get a story, right? So loosen up a little. Take my hand when we walk. Put your arm around me like the others do. For instance, at the newlywed's dinner tonight…"

_'Oh god, there is no way I could handle myself in public yet,'_ Clark thought before saying quickly, "We're not going."

Lois looked incredulous, "not going? That dinner could be the high point of our whole story!"

"Lois, you saw the sign out in the lobby…"

"Vibrators available on request?"

Clark blushed while thinking, _'she won't need that with me,'_ and said in a quiet voice, "the other one. The one about the… kissing contest tonight."

_'Ah so he's reluctant to kiss me and from all the looks he's thrown at me it's definitely something he's thought about more than just in passing. I bet he's afraid he can't hold himself back,'_ Lois thought, "Come here Clark and kiss me."

Clark stared at her with a nervous look in his eyes and gulped, _'for all that I want to I don't know if she's ready for all that would entail.'_

Lois slowly moved towards him, her hips swaying slightly in a sultry manner, "Come here Clark…"

"Look I've kissed people before, Lois…"

Lois advanced on Clark and backed him up to the wall,"I'll bet you have. I bet if you just stripped all that shyness and feeble indecision away I would find the heart of a rampaging stud."

_'Well there's only one way I can convince her that it's a bad idea.'_ Clark looked down into her brown eyes and slowly put his hand on her shoulder before letting it slip behind her neck bringing her in for a long sweet kiss, chaste but full of potential.

Lois moaned, _'Wow, Clark is definitely a good kisser at least even if he might not be Superman.'_

Clark's mouth caressed Lois' lips slowly and methodically. The hand behind Lois' head held her firmly but gently. Clark took his left hand and wrapped it around her waist pulling her flush to him.

Lois responded by brushing her hands up his muscular shoulders and clasping her hands behind his neck to hold her up. She leaned her head to her right to let her lips get a better angle. Clark's lips opened to slip his tongue out and lightly caress her own. Eventually he got a hold of himself and pulled away from the kiss. "So… we probably need to talk about sleeping arrangements."

"Huh?" Lois said breathily coming out of the fog induced by his kiss.

Inwardly Clark smirked, _'Made her speechless and I didn't even have to take her flying.'_ "Are you sure you want to go through with going to the Banquet Dinner?" Clark said deciding to let the idea of who was going to sleep where drop for the moment. Even if they might find themselves in bed there was no way to know whether or not she would readily respond. Nor was he the kind of guy to try and take advantage of her.

Lois shook her head to get herself together and stepped away from Clark who had dropped his hands away from her. "Of course! Lois Lane never backs down from a challenge and that kissing contest is a major one!"

With a sigh Clark said, "thought so. Why don't you go change out of your travelling clothes so we can take a tour around the Falls."

"All right," Lois said while placing most of her clothes in the wardrobe and pulling out her hiking clothes. She headed towards the small toilet nook before a thought ran through her mind, '_He might look. I'm not ready for that,'_ Whirling around Lois pointed a finger in Clark's direction, "but no peeking!" Clark sputtered in incredulity over the statement while Lois shut the door with a smirk.


	3. Dance the Night away

_**Tour of Niagara Falls**_

Watching the boy a lot closer than the last time through this scenario he jogged up to the boy, "Son! Don't play up there! The bars are too slippery. Don't you know that you could fall off and hurt yourself?"

A curly haired older woman, most likely the boy's mother, grabbed him forcefully away from Clark, "what have I told you about talking to strange men?"

Sighing over the strong possibility that he might still have to save this kid after all he turned to Lois. Just like last time she was ignoring the gorgeous falls to take pictures of the hotel and the food stands. "Want me to bring you something to eat?"

"Sure! I was just thinking about it. Go get me a hot dog."

"Two hot dogs coming right up!"

"Oh! And Orange juice-"

"-Freshly squeezed, right?" a smile graces Clark's face as he heads towards the hot dog stand. _'Hopefully I can get them and make an excuse to go to the restroom before the boy makes a dreadful mistake.'_ Clark strolled back to Lois and began watching the boy closer. "Um Lois, I need to make a pit stop it will only be a minute," Clark said before jogging off just in time to change as the boy began to lose his grip on the railings.

Lois watched him run off with a bemused look before hearing the activity of the crowd and turned to see the boy falling down the side of the falls.

* * *

"So, what's our angle on this place?" Lois asked as she they walked along the trail along one of the winding trails. After the excitement at the Falls Lois and Clark decided they would rather take a different route and drove out to one of the outlying trails in Niagara Falls State Park. Lois turned to o Clark and leaned back against the ledge railing. Lois heard a crack and the barrier on the bridge gave way, sending Lois flailing towards the rapids below. "Whoah!" Lois shouted as she felt the railing fall away beneath her weight and send her reeling into the angry waters.

Clark turned to hear a splash and jogged over the ledge to find Lois flailing against the rapids. "O-oh my god!" Clark stuttered as she flew down the rapids. He started running in a panic to try and keep up with her and find _some way_ to save her. There were too many people nearby to attempt to change suits.

"Clark! Help!" Lois shouted. She worked to tread at the surface of the waves as the rapids attempted to push her back down. She attempted to move towards the edge of the water but the current pushed her back into the middle. She grabbed for a boulder but felt her hands slip off the slick surface of the moss covered rock.

He saw a low hanging branch and looked over his glasses to slice through the branch sending it into the river. He sent a low breath out to push the branch towards her and sent up a small ray of hope towards any higher power which might be listening before he shouted, "Grab hold of the branch Lois!"

Lois forcefully got the branch under her before she felt a breeze pull her toward the bank closest to Clark. She looked over to the shoals to see Clark waiting in the shallows and a look of extreme relief on his face.

"I got you, Lois," Clark said when he came out to get her. He pulled her up only to purposefully fall in to the shallows, making the cold damp something that she would not have to deal with alone. Clark allowed Lois to "pull" him up and guide him to the riverbank. "You've got to be more careful, Lois. You could have been killed in those rapids." Her body began to shudder with the cold before Clark began to notice and continued, "C'mon, let's get you to the hotel and warmed up," Clark said as he put his arms around her to try and keep her warm before they got to the car.

"I g-guess that f-fireplace it going to be u-useful after all," Lois said shivering furiously.

Clark carefully guided her to the suite and helped her to the closet where she stored her clothes. "I'll go draw a bath for you and then you can get warmed up by the fire," Clark said too worried about her catching a cold to worry about propriety.

"Th-th-thank you Clark," Lois stuttered shivering from the frigid rapids.

He turned the faucet until the water steamed slightly, poured some of the complimentary bubbles into the oversized tub and then placed a couple of towels by the edge of the tub as well as one of the "complimentary" bathrobes. Thinking about what Lois would look like damp made him pause and take a deep breath to get himself under control. _'What__** is**__ it about Lois that makes me…?'_ Clark's thoughts drifted off when he saw Lois come in. Clark immediately jumped up and away from the tub and closed his eyes to try and be the gentleman he claimed to be as Clark. Trying to sound cheerful he spoke but his voice only came out a little strangled, "Here you are Lois. A hot bath should help warm you right up." Clark tried not to think about what was just above the crease of the rough cloth. Lois wore a towel around her chest which came down to graze her mid-thighs. Clark turned around and walked over to the couch so that he could give her a measure of privacy.

Lois rubbed her arms and watched him wander away from the tub with a thoughtful look on her face. His back was to her but she noted his tense shoulders and smiled secretly at the obvious reaction he had to her. _'There's no reason I can't tease him a little,' _she thought before she let the towel slip to the floor noisily and slipped into the warm water covered with a large amount of soft bubbles. She closed her eyes and sighed as the warmth from the water seeped into her bones. "Mmm… thank you," Lois moaned. "I don't think I've thanked you for everything you've done for me. You've been a good friend. You've been protective of me even if I don't like it sometimes… "she said gratefully before she pointed her finger at his back and said in her usual peppy tone, "don't think that I didn't notice you putting yourself between me and that mugger the first day we were leaving the office. Even if I pretend not to like guys who are overly chivalric it doesn't mean that I don't appreciate the gesture. "

Clark smiled softly, "you're welcome." He tried not to focus on the sound of the water splashing in the tub as she rubbed the washcloth vigorously over her skin. Even as he did so he couldn't help noticing the scent of white jasmine and rose which wafted over to him from the tub. _'Hmm, white Jasmine for enhancing sexual aspects of relationships and rose for love that is true,' _Clark mused distractedly, _'If ever were there two more perfect scents for Lois I don't know of them.'_

Lois finished up her bath and stepped out of the tub and threw on the bathrobe before moving over to the closet and ruffling through it. She pulled out a pale pink sheath and matching heels, "C'mon Smallville, we need to get ready for that newlywed's banquet. Maybe we'll be able to get a couple of interviews out of the deal. Somehow I get the feeling that the article's going to be pretty sparse without it."

Clark looked at her with a quizzical look, "Smallville?"

"It suits you, small-town boy growing up on the farm and then moving to the big city and falling for the city mouse," Lois said with a small smirk.

"So you think I-I'm falling for you?" Clark said with a teasing quirk in his mouth and look of affection he can't hide.

"Oh you better believe it farm boy," Lois said with equal teasing and even more love, _'and I seem to be falling for you Clark, false stutter and all,'_ Lois thought, "C'mon why don't you let me get dressed in the bathroom and you get changed out here.

Lois walked out of the bathroom with a small smile on her face, "Clark? You decent?"

Clark turned away from the full-length mirror where he was adjusting his bowtie. His white suit was tailored to his body and showcased every toned line. Lois gawked at Clark like she was seeing him for the first time, _'My god. I don't think I've ever seen __**Clark Kent**__ look so handsome before,'_ Lois thought.

Clark's eyes lit up as he noticed what Lois wore. The pink sheath clung to every curve and accentuated her bosom before flaring out as her knees. Clark took a deep breath and unconsciously stood just a little taller, "You ready?"

Lois closed her mouth and swallowed hard when she saw how he looked at her. She smiled a million watt smile at him and he gave her a smile which only melted her insides further, "I guess so."

Clark held out his arm for her to take and Lois chuckled before slipping her arm into his. Arm in arm they walked through the doorway and down the hall to the welcome dinner.

* * *

_**Newlyweds Dinner and Kissing Contest **_

Song for this chapter: "Libertango" by Bond

Clark held Lois's arm in the crook of his own as they strolled into the Great Room. The lights were turned low and candles and candelabras were everywhere. The music from a live band softly played and an alto sang. Clark, ever the gentleman, held Lois' chair out for her to sit in. Lois looked up at Clark with a kind smile as he gently pushed the chair closed behind her. Their waiter came to suggest a bottle of wine and bring their menus.

"Good evening my name is Rober and I will be your server for the even'ing," the waiter said with a fake French accent, "We have many fine selections but might I suggest the 1958 Beaujolais."

"Well of course it's suggested," Lois snarked, "It's probably the most expensive wine on the menu!"

"We'll have the 1975 Beaujolais."

"Very well, monsieur."

After they ordered their food the stark intro to a tango emanated across the floor of the ballroom. Clark contemplated whether or not to ask her for a dance before he said a little hesitatingly, "Would you, um, like to d-dance? With… me?"

_'I think I'm going to have a little fun goading him,' _Lois thought before saying with a smirk, "You? Dance?"

"Why not?"

"Oh I'm sorry…" Lois said drawing out the last word with just a little twinkle in her eye, "I just don't see you as the type of guy who knows how to dance, let alone the _tango_."

Clark looked at her and said with a little quirk of his brows, "I'll have you know that I learned when I was in Argentina writing for the 'Buenos Aires Herald'."

Lois' eyes widened when he told her where he learned to dance. She stared for a moment before she said, "I didn't know you traveled."

With a slight quirk of his lips and raised eyebrows he replied, "There's a lot you don't yet know about me _Mrs. Smith_." Clark said as he finally realized that their banter had attracted the attention of their neighbors.

Lois leaned her head in her hand as she gazed at him across the table in a move very reminiscent of a certain interview, "Is that so Mr. Smith? I look forward to finding out. _**Everything**_."

He swallowed hard before he got out of his chair and put his hand out to help Lois out of her chair to lead her to the dance floor. She moved into the standard open position with his body about half a foot away from her. Clark slid his right arm up to just under her arm and around to the other side of her back. This pulled her so she found herself surrounded by his arms, much closer than she was used to and looked up at him quizzically. "This is how they dance the tango in Argentina," Clark said in explanation.

Lois nodded her head once and gave a silent, 'oh' before following him. He stepped directly in front of Lois causing her to move back to the beat of the music. His movements were very fluid and forceful. His right hand guided her steps as they moved to the music.

Lois found this more confident Clark to be extremely attractive_, 'if I hadn't already been attracted to him as Superman already I would be falling for him right now,'_ Lois thought as she felt his legs brush up against hers as they moved across the floor. The music hinted at passions which burned as brightly as it did in them. Lois looked up at his face to find him staring down at her for a moment. His blue eyes were made dark in the low candlelight. Their faces were inches apart and they both had the same thought, _'I wish I could kiss you right now.'_

He stepped back suddenly and moved his left hand outward and pushed her slightly with his right as he turned her around so she was moving the same direction as he did. Hazel eyes met cerulean as they tango-walked across the dance floor. Her left hand crossed her stomach to meet his right hand which felt warm against her waist. She trusted him to guide their steps evenly and prevent her from falling into their fellow dancers. He walked her in a turn around the dance floor before bringing his left hand up over her head to turn her back around. Quickly he gave her an extra spin causing her to yelp quietly in surprise. His right hand caught her around her back as she looked up into Clark eyes in shock. Clark smiled at her with an impish grin looking every bit like Superman when he let slip his interest in her. Suddenly Clark swung her back down parallel to the floor over his bent knee. She leaned back and reveled in the feel of Clark holding her in such an intimate embrace. His breath brushed across her breasts causing Lois to shudder. She breathed quickly and deeply as she tried to get herself back under control. She looked up and noticed that his eyes twinkled up at her in silent mirth at her reaction to the end of their dance.

As he slowly pulled her out of the deep dip an announcement from the lead singer in the band up front startled them out of their little bubble, "All right people it's time for the Kissing Contest! Now here are the rules, first off all contestants must stand, second your lips MUST be touching at all times and continuously. Anyone's lips that separate are immediately disqualified. Also due to the nature of the contest, anyone whose hands roam down to the bottom of their respective kisser or places their leg between their respective kisser will be immediately disqualified. Now we need _all_ of you to stand up and step onto the dance floor with your kissing partner."

Clark leaned down to her ear. His warm breath teased her skin as he whispered, "are you sure you don't want to head back to the suite?"

Lois looked into Clark's eyes and saw how aroused he was. Lois licked her lips in anticipation of them getting kicked out and said, "No. Way. There's no way in hell that I'm going to let our cover get in the way of my pride."

With a sigh Clark replied with resignation in his voice, "Something told me that was going to be the case. All right."

They moved to the table at the far corner of the room and got their number from the attendants. Lining up with the other hotel guests, Lois and Clark stood across from each other. He placed his hands gently but firmly on her hips, giving her more space than he did during their dance. Lois brushed her arms up his firm chest and noted his firm shoulders under his white tuxedo jacket. Hazel eyes made nearly black in the dim banquet hall met Clark's deep blue as they waited for the countdown.

Suddenly they heard the lead singer shout "Contestants… go!"

Clark quickly lowered his lips to hers locking her to him with his mouth. As he kissed her something strange started happening. Clark felt physical tingles break out over his hands and into her body, much like a static shock. It did not feel unpleasant, in fact Lois moaned slightly and drew herself closer to him which forced him to move his hands further around her back into a full body hug. He lightly picked her up in this position so that she would not need to look up. The shocks continued to roam back and forth between them like the sparks from a Tesla coil.

Lois moaned and opened her mouth slightly against his lips. His lips nipped and suckled hers lightly. She felt the sparks flow from his hands outward to her spine which caused her to shudder as the tingles roamed through her body and teased her nerve endings. Lois felt like she couldn't get enough of his kisses and responded by angling her head against his and lightly brushing her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. All of a sudden Lois shuddered, feeling the sparks flare up and out in a flash behind her eyelids. She was so swept up on the kiss and the feelings from it that she didn't even remember where she was and moaned long and loud into his mouth.

Clark suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder and heard the voice of the referee say, "I'm sorry you two, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."


End file.
